


Take All of Your Pieces Home

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Series: Queens of the Desert Underground [8]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Bit o'blood, Bromance to Romance, But did you want it to be, Finally gosh, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Violence, post-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampiro wants revenge, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take All of Your Pieces Home

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I better post this before the new season starts huh... lol (I might have deleted this like 3 times)
> 
> Bromance no more! The angstiest edition of this saga and also so happens to be the conclusion. Also the ending of this series! Thanks to you all for your support, comments, kudos and so on and may season 3 prosper.
> 
> OK, I can't stall anymore so here goes.

Vampiro was surprised at how much time he had to think while a steady-handed paramedic stapled his forehead.

Tonight could have gone way worse but it didn't go as well as he'd hoped. He didn't realistically expect Pentagon to go back to the old drawing board, probably could have predicted his unstable student would try to kill him with his own weapon. 

Truth be told, Pentagon turning on him was the best outcome. It actually felt pretty good--his student had freed himself from the binds of servitude, and Vampiro was free to plunge him fully into a world of darkness and revenge he'd only dreamed of.

What was going to get Pentagon killed, however, was attacking Matt. There were things he just couldn't abide and that was one of them.

Through the blood, Vampiro kept sneaking glances at the commentator table. Matt was being tended to. He hated the distance between them. He wanted to touch, wanted to feel gritty skin and wet hair for himself.

Blue eyes rolled to look at him; his heart fluttered.  
~~~

Vampiro remembered the first time he started taking Matt's whole _nahual_ thing seriously. It was a few weeks after Matt confessed it, in fact.

"So...do you, like, shapeshift for real or do you just run around nekkid in an altered state?"

Matt took a break from his No BL&T sandwich to answer. "Most of the time I think I'm still me, but when it gets bad enough I just...take my skin off. I find it whenever I get back and put it back on."

Vampiro muted the television to make sure he heard correctly. "I'm sorry, did you say you just take off your skin sometimes?"

"Yup."

"So you just run around with exposed muscles and shit?"

"Run. Fly. Whatever at the time."

Matt went back to his sandwich and closed the conversation off for the rest of the day. 

Later that night, Vampiro went upstairs to brush his teeth and wish Matt a quick sleep tight etc. When he opened the bathroom door, he caught Matt on the ground, crawling out of his skin and a pair of feathery wings sprouting from his back. His fingers had turned into hooked claws and his head had a vaguely aquiline bent.

Vampiro would have liked to say something intelligent such as, "oh dear, this is quite serious" or "let me help you up", but all he could manage was a stuttering, shrill, "Holy SHIT!"

Before, Vampiro periodically decorated Matt's space with turquoise and agate stones; Matt's favorite coat had a little turquoise button on the bottom. Slowed the transformations but not stopped them. 

He was attacking the wrong thing. Matt wasn't cursed like he was, this was just...it was just him. That quietly terrified Vampiro even more. How do you save someone from what-is-their-self?

~~~

He remembered when he first took Matt's feelings seriously.

Matt occasionally regaled Vampiro with his drunken slut antics, but even he had the tact to tone it down after their last altercation in the car. Vampiro didn't expect that just sitting next to the man would be powerful enough to trigger mood swings and violent outbursts. 

But he had other fucking duties to get back to. He had to get Pentagon ready, he didn't have time to sit here stewing in his own feelings. He hated to admit it, but his pupil was right--he needed to get over it, somehow. You know, without killing anyone.

He jumped at the broad hand on his bicep.

"Hey. Parking lot again, huh?"

Vampiro exhaled through his nose. "Parking lot again."

Matt squeezed. "I'm sorry, man. I know that was a lot of heavy stuff for us to just deal with."

"Unsuccessfully coping, mind you."

"Yeah. I'm crying into my black satin pillow to Type O Negative."

"Okay Striker, I get it. Christ."

Matt chuckled and shook his head. "I feel like we just vomited feelings on each other and didn't clean it up. We're better friends than that."

"Are we really going to try this again?"

"Yes, except this time we're going to talk like some goddamn grown ass men, not hormonal teenagers. Mulligan time, come on."

Matt headed back his car, well aware that Vampiro was not following. He sighed and turned around. 

"Vamp, if it wasn't painfully obvious, I _care_ about you. Please. One more chance."

Matt, who had every reason to tell that big lug to fuck off with his moody shit, was begging for another chance. If he saw it in a text message, he'd die of shock. He slowly moved towards the car.

~~~

Their first kiss was bloody and painful, all teeth and tongue and anger.

Vampiro hadn't meant to shove Matt against the wall, especially since he was pretty sure one or both of them was concussed. But a burst of primal adrenaline took over him and he went blank, only coming back to Matt moaning in his mouth and gripping at his shirt.

"Don't."

Which one of them said that? Both their lips moved together at the same time. Matt pulled away from him.

There was very little space between them, and what space there was, a black void of leather and torn cotton that light barely penetrated. 

"Don't..."

That was definitely Matt. Vampiro acted like he hadn't heard and took his time visually absorbing the damage his pupil had done to the man's body. The beginning of bruised ribs, a slight nick in the skin that was pink now.

His fingers dug into Matt's wrists, then relaxed.

Matt viciously bit his neck, pulled him in further. Vampiro gasped in shock; had he changed? He looked down and saw that Matt was still human, despite his feral growling.

"If you walk away from me again after this, I'm never going to forgive you."

Vampiro allowed himself to sink down to Matt's level, back to his coppery, slick lips. Maybe Pentagon was right in the end. He couldn't imagine living without this. Always wondering, and knowing was somehow worse. 

When Matt reached down to caress his erection he knew there was no winning here.

He melted into the touch, a long howl of pleasure escaping from his lips and into the small space between the two of them. His head thumped against the wall. He didn't want it this way because he knew it was always only ever going to be this way. Took this long because he wanted it too much.

Matt was chanting into his neck like the words tattooed there would hold him down. His mouth kept drawing Vampiro back in, kisses turning desperate as he reached his climax.

He came with a sigh, somewhat anticlimactically into Matt's hand. He thought Matt would wipe down in disgust but instead, he sucked one of his fingers clean.

"Oh, man."

"I mean it." Matt's voice was low and purposeful. "If...we aren't going to keep doing this. If you take one step back and not with me..."

"Matt..."

Matt looked up, somewhere beyond pissed. "You're kidding. Dude, forget this Pentagon shit. It's over. He's fucking crazy."

"Like I'm not."

"Ian!"

Vampiro gripped Matt's neck. "Don't call me that. Ever. Again. I'm sorry if that's who you really love, but..." He looked down and spat. "He ain't been here for a long time."

"You think I don't know that? I gave in, okay? I knew Ian wasn't coming back. But I wanted Vampiro too. It didn't matter anymore, I just wanted any part of you."

Vampiro relaxed his grip, and Matt reflexively drew back. Fuck, it was getting worse. Maybe he should have killed one of them after all.

"I did this. To you, to me. I know your version of healing involves fucking into the ground, but that's not going to fix this. That's not me. You know it's not."

"You know I'd never beg you like this if it wasn't serious."

"I know." Vampiro planted a kiss just under Matt's ear. "I'm coming back."

Matt let out the breath he'd been holding all this time.

"No...you're not."

Vampiro pulled away and was distinctly aware of how cold he was. Matt wasn't even looking at him any more. Maybe in a few months' time...or maybe it was permanent this time. Maybe there was no winning but there was definitely losing.

He stood alone there, for a long time after Matt left, just contemplating the night sky and the chill on his flesh. The throb in his jeans, his chest.

He had never felt so unfettered.

_Take all your pieces home  
You ask when you're alone, "what is love?"_


End file.
